Naruto-Dark Rider Kabuto
by ratedn777
Summary: An idea I had that I can incorporate into a full-blown Kamen Rider story with Naruto. Positive feedback will lead to this being part of Naruto-Destroyer. One-shot at the moment. I do not own original content just this fic.


**A one-shot tie-in. However it is more of a test run on how I should go about the full version of my Kamen Rider one-shot I did earlier. This is about the background of one of Naruto's Dark Riders**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the village's pariah for something that wasn't even his own fault. No it is not because he has the Nine Tailed fox inside of him, it is because the village Hidden in the Leaves has failed to show the next generation the true 'Will of Fire', you see they were spoilt and rotten to the core. You see the other children blamed Naruto for every single wrong they have committed and he was punished by his shithole of a father and his mother agreed with him. Naruto was no longer a cheerful child but now possesses a cold heart for humans specifically the people of the Leaf but he would get his vengeance one day. Unknown to Naruto he would get a glimpse today.

"Looks like you need assistance my dear boy." A voice said to Naruto who looked up to see an intruder in his room but that was not what shocked him, it looked like an older version of himself except slightly different. "Yes Naruto I am you from another world though I wish we could meet in different circumstances but as you know this world is a cruel and disgusting place as are others."

"Others?" Asked the confused child version of Naruto. The older Naruto summoned a portal to show him other Naruto's suffering in different ways one being neglected by his parents, one being chased by a mob and one having all his accomplishments given to a spoilt black haired brat. The young Naruto cried and said "W-h-hy me? Why us? Is fate truly that cruel to every Naruto?"

"Dry your tears young Naruto. I will show you what happens when you mess with us." The younger Naruto looked on to see each Naruto growing before his very eyes and become these types of armoured warriors with different from the other. They all attacked and killed the people who tormented them. "Do you wish to be like them?" The young Naruto nodded and eyed the armoured figures.

"Then survive in this world and become the devil himself to show me your resolve. Remember this if people do not respect you, then make them fear you and they will fall to you a man who walks the Path of Hell." The older Naruto transformed into an armoured warrior himself then disappeared.

'Fear huh? Hehehehehe! Oh Konoha how you have fucked yourselves sideways. If only you weren't such hypocrites then you wouldn't have this fate. First to get these seals off of me.' Naruto's descent to darkness began now.

(3 Years later)

Naruto has been made Genin, though it was bittersweet at the end and Minato only made him one to save face in front of his villagers. Naruto had gained notoriety over thanks to the brats of Konoha and had permanent seals placed on him should he 'misbehave', but Naruto was not worried as he would bring down the other children a peg with his power and they will beg for mercy.

Three days after passing he was now with his team giving introductions.

"My likes are rare. My dislikes are many, what I hate is Konoha and its populace for the pain it has caused especially my generation. My dream is none of your business." Naruto remained calm and cold for his intro, though his intro made Kakashi confused.

"What do you mean your generation Naruto?" Kakashi pondered.

"That's simple the children that seem so innocent are not. Every prank, every damage that I committed was made from them in truth. And before you reply tell me how would be possible for me who is always punished and imprisoned to able to commit the crime if I'm always nowhere near the scene or in my room?" Naruto answered which made Kakashi think alongside sweating Sakura which Kakashi also noted.

'I have to get to the bottom of this and Sakura knows.' "Okay let's get this over and done with. The test from the academy was to bring out Genin hopefuls, you three will have a test at 7 in the morning and please don't be late. The chance of failure is 66%, oh and I advise you not to eat breakfast as you'll probably end up puking. Sakura may I have a word with you." The two boys left with Kakashi

"Alright pinkie speak up or I shave your head with kunai." Sakura began singing like a canary and to say he was shocked was an understatement.

(2 hours later)

"What? You mean Naruto was innocent of everything for the past few years and the kids blamed him for everything." Minato stated in a surprised tone.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I personally believe you should announce this to the village and with that Naruto's reputation will be restored alongside your family's reputation." Minato actually agreed with Kakashi and set out to do that as soon as the Genin tests were completed.

Minato went back home afterwards to see his wife and daughters there. He began to tell them the news, to say Kushina was shocked would be an understatement and knew they had to do something to apologise.

Naruto had just made it home with an impassive look on his face. The four noticed his return and said something that would normally disturb him when he was younger but now he had his own goals.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun!" Kushina yelled out and opened her arms out for a hug but Naruto remained impassive and walked passed her.

"Naruto! Your mother wants a hug, don't leave her…H-huh?" Minato finally noticed Naruto's cold eyes for once and they pierced his soul within seconds, Kushina and the girls also saw them and were shocked.

"You guys are not my family. As a Genin of Konoha, which I am begrudgingly, I have the right to leave this shit-stain of a home. You guys suddenly starting to care now won't do any favour for all of us. In any case why do you care now?"

"Minato and I found out the truth Naruto, we wanted to make amends for it." Kushina noticed a rip on the left side of his pants. "What happened there?"

"This thing. You said that you found out everything about my life right?" They all nodded. "Well let's just say I took matters with my own hands."

(Flashback)

"_What are all of you guys doing here?" Asked one boy with triangles on his face. He was Kiba Inuzuka, one of Naruto's 'tormentors' to say and he was not alone. Every child that blamed Naruto was here, somehow Naruto had got all of them here at a training ground._

_~Clap~ "Wonderful you are all here. Now the show can get started." All the kids saw Naruto there on top of a tree who just came down. Some of them went to charge him but to their shock they hit an invisible barrier. (Based on Fairy Tail's Rune Magic) "Shocked? Good. I learnt sealing techniques while I was incapacitated for your transgressions the last time. This barrier prevents chakra techniques and body enhancements, meaning we all can have some fun the good old fashioned way."_

_(Sabertooth Ost)_

_All the kids saw Naruto give out a creppy grin and some immediately knew they were screwed. Kiba charged him with Akamaru but Naruto dodged Kiba's fist and elbowed his arm while Akamaru attempted to bite Naruto grabbed the pup by the throat. Kiba attempted to use this distraction however Naruto was too quick and slammed the puppy to his master's face then kicked Kiba on the ribs._

_Naruto then saw Ino and Sakura attempt to double team but he grabbed their arms and made them smack into each other face first. Naruto saw the other kids look at him in fear and he smirked, nobody heard the screams of pain the kids gave out. _

_(End Ost)_

"_Next time don't screw with me and blame, because no matter what I will always win. I am the man who walks the Path of Destruction, Naruto Hakai." Naruto left the bruised children who tormented him for years and enjoyed it. 'I hope you're watching me oh great Destroyer of Worlds.'_

(End Flashback)

"What did you do you brat!?" Minato shouted.

"What you could never do except to your own flesh and blood." Naruto took off his shirt to reveal the seals still placed on his body. "You made me feel pain through these seals while the one truly responsible were got away free from their actions. You who punished me before my seventh birthday for being not as tough as those little shits, you who could not see underneath the lies of others. You who made me stay home a weak before my Genin test, you who only gave me one birthday present and that makes you the worst father in existence. All because of a prophecy that might not come true. Do as you wish but I will not be bound anymore, you shall remove these seals because let's face it you owe me for being a shitty excuse of a human being. I bet the Kyuubi would be a better father than you. That goes for you bitches too." Everyone stood stunned with the ladies crying while Minato was trembling at finding out his failings as a Hokage, person and most importantly father. This would haunt everyone in Konoha in the next few years.

(Ten years later)

"H-h-o-k-a-a-g-g-ee-s-a-ama!" A Chunin just died, who also happened to be Minato's last man. All over the place were scattered bodies, including Minato's families.

"W-why are you doing this!?" Minato shouted was backhanded by the figure who was wearing black armour with yellow trimming and resembled a kabuto beetle. The changed back into his human form. It was Naruto!

"That answer your question Minato?" Minato was now fearful of his former son who single handily killed his forces.

"Don't be shocked Minato Namikaze." Minato turned to see…another Naruto. However this one wore a business suit and had brunette hair. "I see you finally gained your strength Naruto."

"You how did you not age?" Asked the other sceptical Naruto.

"Simple I knew you had the ability to decide your own future. I have the ability to travel through time and used it to give the younger you a little encouragement." Said the alternate Naruto.

"I see, looks like I'm in your debt great leader. I pledge my loyalty to you. To prove it I shall kill this worm in front of you." Minato tried to plead mercy but Naruto had none to give.

"Soon the worlds shall know about Dai-Shocker and tremble." Soon enough other armoured warriors appeared. They all transformed themselves to show other Naruto's.

**I've got inspired by a few neglected fics, the most recent one being animemaster5724's Bonds from Hate, it's actually good. This is an idea I had for the full version of my Kamen Rider X Naruto story somebody stated that Naruto should have allies, Dark Riders and I thought why not use alternate Naruto's with different backgrounds as Dark Riders. If you do not like this idea please let me know, then I won't incorporate it in the full version.**


End file.
